


Things Left Unsaid

by Temafa89



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temafa89/pseuds/Temafa89
Summary: A series of head canon interactions between different characters. Basically just things I feel like they would say to each other if they knew how + how they would feel.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Jackson Kenner, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. After Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon is trying to work up the courage to talk to Hope who believes he hates her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after the events of Season 2 Episode 6 "That's Nothing I Had to Remember"

**Hope:**

I wasn’t expecting the entire “super squad” to be there when Ric invited me to dinner. I just figured he want to lecture me some more.

Unfortunately for me, Lizzie had convinced him that I needed an “intervention”. I noticed that Landon and Josie didn’t seem to arrive together which surprised me almost as much as when they sat at opposite ends of the table. 

“What’s going on with those two?” I whispered to Lizzie, after following her to the bathroom, under the pretenses of not knowing where it was. 

“You, duh” she rolled her eyes. “He told her he needed time to think. I know you guys or soulmates or whatever, but if he breaks my sister’s heart I’ll find a way to kill him for good”. 

“Relax Lizzie. He pretty much hates me now. I really hurt him” I whisper the last bit afraid of crying, again. 

“No. He doesn’t, Hope. You two belong together, and I’m just saying he needs to let Josie down gently, instead of stringing her along” she heads back to the dining room leaving me alone. 

I take a deep breath trying to stop my tears from flowing when my phone buzzes. Aunt Freya had sent me a picture of Keelin holding Nik. His adorable grin calms me down until I look up and see Landon…

**Landon:**

I couldn’t tell what she was thinking all night. I peeked over at her a few times throughout dinner trying to ignore the look on Josie’s face whenever I did. 

Both of them had been super quiet during dinner even though Lizzie asked them tons of random questions. 

Realizing she had said nothing of Josie’s trip to New Orleans or Hope’s to Malivore I chuckled. 

Once I realized everyone was staring at me, I blushed and went back to pushing peas around my plate. 

Raf shot me a sympathetic look. 

He had been apologizing nonstop, since we got our memories back. I brushed him off and said I was fine, but honestly I was just too confused to be upset. 

I couldn’t help but wish she had just told me the truth even though I understood why she didn’t. I was no longer angry, but I lacked the courage to try to talk to her. 

What if  _ she _ was angry? 

How do you apologize for moving on when you didn't remember there was someone to move on from?

I needed to at least apologize for yelling at her; she hadn’t deserved that. 

I wanted to ask her what it was like in Malivore and if she was okay even though I knew she wasn’t. 

How could she be? 

I had ruined everything between her, Josie, Raf, even Lizzie seemed to be suffering because of me. 

I decided I had to get it over with and walked down the hall to the bathroom, after Lizzie returned without her. 

She looked like she was about to cry, but there was a small smile on her face as she stared at something on her phone, until she looked up and saw me… 

  
  
  



	2. Despite It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon of a conversation between Hope and Alaric after You Can’t Save Them All.

Alaric opened the door only to have it slam shut. He turned around. Of course. “You can’t send her away, and not just because your creepy prison world collapsed”. Ric sighed, “Hope, this is for the best. Alyssa doesn’t belong here she’s dangerous”.

  
“Don’t you get it Ric," she practically growled at him. “We’re all dangerous, and Alyssa is grieving!"

  
“Wh—” Hope cut him off. “She just remembered what she did to her parents, Dr. Saltzman, and when she had the chance to kill you and the twins she didn’t. She was just afraid that if she didn’t get rid of you, you would get rid of her.”

  
“Why would she think that she’d been doing better?" Hope cut him off, again.“She feels guilty and she’s paranoid."

  
Ric bowed his head. Maybe Hope was right, but he couldn’t risk it. He’d found a coven near her hometown that agreed to take her in. He genuinely thought she could be happy there. As if she were reading his thoughts Hope interrupted them.

  
“She would be happier here than anywhere you send her. This place is as close to normal as people like her and I get.”

  
That’s what this was about. Alaric suddenly felt guilty. “Hope, I would never—”

  
“You say that, but after my parents died I pushed everyone away. If I had come back to school too soon who knows what I might have done. If it weren’t for my family? If you weren’t afraid of that they would find out, would you have taken my memories? I nearly killed a vamp who called Henry a freak, and I didn’t even feel bad about it. I need to know that you would have treated me the same even if what remains of the Original family wasn’t breathing down your back."

  
“Hope. I care about you, despite everything your family has done. Despite it all, I have promised myself that I would help you grow up to be a good person, and you are a good person. I never would have taken away your memories or sent you away because despite what you think you didn’t let it change you. You isolated yourself and you acted out, but you were never cruel. It was a cry for help that I could hear because since the day we met, I’ve seen in you the good that Caroline swears she saw in your father and I’ve heard from the Crescent pack was in your mother. The good that I know will always outshine the legacy that you’ve gotten from your last name. And you're probably right. Alyssa was probably crying out for help, too. Maybe it’s because from the day we met her parents death was already looming over her that I couldn’t see it. I couldn’t hear her cries, and I’m sorry, Hope. I’m sorry if you thought for even a second that I would give up on you."

  
“So you’ll let her stay?” Hope tried to stop her voice from breaking.

  
“I’ll let her decide.” Ric wrapped Hope in a hug and as she sobbed in his arms he promised himself that he would never let a student down again. If not for himself or the outside world, then for his daughters and for Hope. He never wanted them to think he would give up on them.


	3. Stepfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching The Originals, so here's a headcanon conversation between Jackson and Hope if he had never died. (Before the events of Season 5 of The Originals)

“You probably think he’s the Big Bad just like everyone at school.” Hope sniffled before continuing, “But to me he was a hero like out of a book. You and mom taught me how to drive, but he taught me how to mix paint so that you get the most brilliant blues and deepest reds. I want to resent him, but I miss him too much.”

Jackson enveloped Hope into a hug. She and her mother were the best parts of his life, and he hated to see how much Klaus hurt her.“He loves you, Hope. I know sometimes it doesn’t feel like it, but he does. He didn’t really have a good role model as to what a father should be, and I think he’s just afraid that he’ll end up hurting you the same way his fathers hurt him.”

This caught Hope’s attention, “Fathers?” she eyed Jackson through tears.

“His biological dad wasn’t Mikael, remember?” Jackson reminded her.

“I didn’t know he knew his biological dad.”

Jackson's eyes flashed with sadness which he hoped he'd successfully hidden from Hope.“They didn’t get along because Klaus found out that he knew the truth his entire childhood.”

“So his dad abandoned him, and his solution is to abandon me?”

“No,” Jackson reassured her. “His dad left him with abusive parents who didn’t take care of him. You will have me and your mom even if your aunts and uncles or your dad can’t always be here. I know I’m not your dad Hope, and I wish I could fix things for you.”

She interrupted him, “You’re not biologically my dad, but in every other sense of the word you are. And I think Dad would be okay with that because he was always quoting Uncle Elijah” Hope looked at Jackson to gauge his reaction to Elijah being mentioned and also so that he would finish.

“Family is strength” he said then grinned.

“Every time I fall down one of you is there to help me up, so Jackson you’re my family, my second dad, always & forever.”

Jackson’s heart melted, but that’s also when he decided that he needed to fix things between Klaus and Hope. She was right. Family is strength, so she deserved the chance to be as strong as possible. What better way than with two dads.

  
  



	4. The Piece of Gum on Your Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested I write a headcanon conversation between Landon and Hope after the events of “You Can’t Save Them All”. Unfortunately, I’m just getting around to it, so sorry for the long wait.

“Are you okay?” Landon looked at Hope. Josie and Alaric had already helped Dorian inside leaving them to talk. Not that Hope really wanted to.

“It’s been a really long day. Could we just talk about it later?” She felt tears start to well in her eyes, so she turned away from him.

Landon grabs her arm pulling her back towards him. “Hope, no more laters. What’s wrong?” 

She turned to face him. “What isn’t wrong, Landon? I love you. I’m in love with you. But I knew the Saltzmans and everyone else in the prison world would die. I made an impossible choice, and it all worked out because you’re okay, the Saltzmans are okay, Dorian is going to be okay. You saved him like literally flew in and saved the day, saved him. Yet, I still feel so guilty.”

Landon didn’t know what to say, so he did what he always did. He chose to crack a joke to deflect from how vulnerable he felt and from how vulnerable Hope looked; the pride in her eyes had been replaced with tears. “You’re right,” he said “I was all it’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s Landon.”

She gave him a half-hearted smile, and he let out a small sigh. Humor wouldn’t fix this. He hated how much pressure Hope put on herself. He wished just once she would allow herself the chance to make a mistake guilt-free, and to be honest, she’d done the right thing tonight. Even if Dorian hadn’t saved him and he hadn’t in turn saved Dorian, the lives of many over the few right? He pulled her into a hug as he tried to think of the right thing to say. He wished he could do more, like give her his jacket, but she was already wearing one and he doubted it was the cold night air that was making her tremble.

“Thank you,” he said finally.

“For what?” she mumbled.

“For trusting me tonight. I want you to be able to trust me always because you put so much pressure on yourself. If there’s someone out there who’s trying to kill me. I’d like to know that you don’t feel like you have the sole responsibility of keeping me safe. Because it isn’t your responsibility.”

“But it is. If something had happened to you. I would’ve been responsible. I should have gone after you and Dorian as soon as I realized that ‘Joshua’ wasn’t who he said he was. I should have known you were in trouble.” 

“But I survived, Hope. I survived, and I promise you, if only for your sake, I’ll keep on surviving. Because the look on your face right now is killing me. Hope, despite what you seem to think, you are a good person, the very best person, and to be honest, my own personal hero. But you don’t need to be. I need to be able to save myself. I know it scares you to think of something happening to another person you care about, so I promise you that we’ll both still be standing at the end of this because I love you, Hope Mikaelson. 

She kissed him hard which he returned, fervently, before breaking it off.  
“Teach me how to fight because I want you to know that I’m not leaving you. I’m never leaving you again. Imagine a piece of gum stuck on your shoe that no matter how hard you scrape you can’t get off. I’m that piece of gum, so you’re stuck with me, forever.” Hope laughed to Landon’s relief. All he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life was listen to her laugh.

“I can’t promise you that I won’t worry or put pressure on myself, but I’ll help you work on you’re flying and train you to fight.”

“Because I’m the gum on your shoe?” Landon grinned at her.

She laughed, again. “No, because I love you, too, Landon Kirby.


	5. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finally confronts her feelings for Maya and indirectly Josie.  
> \- Or -  
> Despite being very much in love with Landon, Hope realizes she has a crush or two.

Hope stood in the town square. She was supposed to be helping setup for the arts festival happening later that afternoon, but her nerves got the better of her. Not only was she showcasing one of her paintings, she was also singing with Landon. She wasn’t sure if she could pull it off but couldn’t bear the thought of leaving Landon to sing a duet by himself at the last moment. Especially since Josie was busy helping Lizzie choreography the witches’ routine and practicing her own solo. It was either she got on stage with Landon or she succumbed to stage fright, and the world never got to learn what Landon wrote in that journal of his. Namely a beautiful love song, a part two to ‘About Her’ which he had written for her last year. 

She was also hiding from some of her friends back at Mystic Falls High. She knew students from the local highschool were participating in the festival, yet somehow, the presence of the Machado twins caught her off guard. Thankfully, Maya was busy making out with her new girlfriend, and Ethan was talking to his friends. She told herself the slight twinge she felt when she noticed them was relief that Ethan’s cast was off or guilt that she hadn’t stayed in contact with them. 

In fact, Hope was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice Maya sneak up on her despite being a wolf. It took every fiber of her being not to attack whoever touched her shoulder reminding herself that she was in public. She turned around to find Maya who seemed blissfully unaware that she had narrowly escaped a world of pain. “Hey stranger,” Maya smirked at her. Hope chuckled nervously. “Hey Maya. Sorry I haven’t talked to you in awhile.”

Maya shrugged in the cute way Hope told herself she definitely only noticed in a completely platonic way. 

It’s not that she wasn’t bi because she definitely was.

Hope didn’t want to admit to herself that she had considered truly moving on earlier in the semester. Moving on in the way Landon moved on with Josie even though she remembered how in love she had been with him. 

That is how it had felt though, she  _ had been _ in love with him, past tense. It felt as though she was crazy. Maybe she had imagined his lips on hers time after time because he had looked at her after she came back like she was just a mysterious girl; not at all someone he used to love. Even as he handed her the same milkshake he used to claim was on the house back when he worked at the Mystic Grill, even though they both knew he’d paid for every single drink out of his already tiny paycheck, there was no recognition in his eyes. He had looked at her like she was nothing but another restless soul hanging around the square after dark, not someone who he could ever write a song about or try to get to know. 

Her Landon worked tirelessly to get her to bring down her walls and promised to chase her if she ever got the urge to run. This Landon had Josie. Sweet, beautiful Josie who Hope had begrudgingly realized made sense with him. So maybe she had developed a crush on Maya over the short time she was at Mystic Falls High. After realizing though, she had started spending more time with Ethan hoping Maya didn’t notice how her eyes lingered on her lips when they talked. If she could just flirt with Ethan who she would never actually date, then she could pretend she didn’t want Maya to kiss her and make her forget how Landon broke her heart.

But part of her knew that Landon would never willingly give up her, so she didn’t give up on him. Not truly, she stuck around Mystic Falls telling herself she had to fix her mistake and close the portal, when in reality, she was waiting for the courage to tell Landon the truth. Even better, maybe Josie and Landon would decide they were better off as friends. 

She would start from scratch with Landon if it meant that she could protect Josie from any pain. She loved the other girl too much to ever risk her hatred. They’d spent too long fighting because of a mutual crush they’d both been too scared to act on, so Hope would never risk their newfound connection not over Landon and not over the knowledge that maybe her crush never truly went away. 

Wow, she was a mess. She’s had a thing for Josie since eighth grade and now a thing for Maya as well. Somewhere in the middle she’d fallen in love with Landon, and not even the knowledge that he didn’t even know she existed had changed things. 

She finally had him back after a long time of being so painfully heartbroken, yet Maya standing there hands on her hips gave her butterflies and caused her to blush. Hope realized she hadn’t been breathing. “I-I’m sorry was there something you wanted or?” 

Maya’s expression softened. “We’re still friends right, Hope?”

“Of course. I just thought…”

“If this is about the fact that I had a crush on you, you should know I have a girlfriend now. Although Ethan’s been moping around the house ever since he found out about you and…” Maya trailed off as she realized she didn’t know Hope’s boyfriend’s name.

“Landon,” Hope said. “And Ethan’s sweet and all, but I had a crush on you, too.” She briefly wondered what would’ve happened if she said this to Josie instead of dumbly repeating what she had said as a question. 

Maya interrupted her thoughts. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well,” Hope wondered how to explain things because she felt Maya deserved an explanation that was as close to the truth as possible. “Let’s just say there was some miscommunication after I left town for awhile before the summer started.”

“Like a Ross & Rachel ‘we were on a break’ situation?”

That was not it at all, but Hope thought it was a good metaphor. “Yeah, I thought I could come back and pick up where we left off, but he’d moved on with-”

Maya cut her off. “That bitch, Josie.” Hope wasn’t surprised Maya hated Josie seeing as she’d had a gut feeling Ethan’s accident was Josie’s fault. She was surprised that Maya knew Josie’s name though. 

“Our parents are dating,” Maya explained. Hope was slightly annoyed Ric hadn’t told her himself. She’d known the new sheriff had a crush on him which was a big step up from the bromance he’d had with the last sheriff. She’d spilled about Landon, so she had assumed he’d tell her if he did go on a date with Mac. Hope made a mental note to tell Alaric off and then nodded at Maya. 

“For what it’s worth I’m glad you're happy with Landon, although anyone on the Ross side of that debate better have some seriously redeeming qualities.”

Hope laughed. “He does,” she promised. She glances over at Landon who was talking animatedly about who knows what with Raf. 

“Well, I’m off to find Rose, the girlfriend,” Maya clarified when Hope looked confused.

“Maya?” Hope called after her.

“Yeah?”

“Tell Ethan I said I’m glad his arm healed.” Even if she didn’t like him like that, she felt badly that she’d led him on. She glanced at Landon and Raf, again. She hadn’t led on Raf and still she could tell he was hurt, so she understood if it was a while until Ethan approached her himself. She wondered if all twins fought each other's battles as she watched Maya tell Ethan everything she had just said.


End file.
